


Family Tree

by Rainbow_Mess



Series: Solangelo Thingz [41]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess
Summary: Nico finds family on his mother's side
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Thingz [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	Family Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I most definitely stole this idea from someone but I can't find the fic that I got it from.? If y'all find it could you point me towards it because whoops (also you should read it if you find it it's really good)

_ Stupid teacher not letting them pick their own stupid partners. _

Nico glared at the partner assignments on the front board, wishing nothing more than for his last name to be changed, so he wasn’t stuck with the other Di Angelo in the class (yes, there were two). They would be researching family history, and the teacher thought it would be hilarious to pair up the two boys with the same last name. 

Will laughed at him. Will had no right to laugh at him. 

“Stop it, Will, this is serious!” Nico protested, poking his boyfriend’s chest, “I don’t  _ have  _ family from this  _ century _ .”

Will sobered up a little bit at that. It was all fun and games when teasing about partner projects, but when it came to the genuine security of demigod secrecy, there were no more giggles.

“Maybe you can make up a sob story?” Will offered, “Say your parents died and it’s a sensitive topic for you?”

Nico let out a low whine, “You know I’m not a good liar-” he protested, looking at the ceiling of the cafe like it would give him answers, “I guess I don’t have much of a choice, though, hmm?”

So Will and Nico approached their teacher together, who politely dismissed Nico from the project (a relief), as long as they completed his partner’s portion. It was going to be a long week.

\------

“Thanks for having me” Nico whispered, politely taking his shoes off at the door, if this family lived up to its italian name, he would be beaten for having his shoes on in the house. He was there for the school project, but Nico was raised to be a good guest, almost obnoxiously polite.

The other male, Luca, only smiled, “It’s no big deal, really. We’re here for work, anyways, nothing exciting. Mamma! I’m home!” Luca finished, leading Nico to the kitchen where his mother was washing dishes.

“Luca!” She was obviously about to continue before spotting Nico, “Who is this?” she asked, quickly drying her hands before rounding the counter to inspect Nico, automatically deeming him too skinny and pushing a plate of cookies his way.

Luca only rolled his eyes as Nico politely declined the treats, “He’s here for school, mamma. I have to do a project on my family tree. Do you have the picture book?” Luca didn’t fail to notice the way Nico slumped forward a bit at the idea of learning about his family. Maybe this was boring to the other Di Angelo, but Luca didn’t care, it had been forever since he had heard stories of his bisnonno.

Luca’s mother was far too excited to pull out a thick book of pictures.

The first few pages were blank, but they eventually found pictures of a family, a young Luca, his mother, and a man (assumed to be Luca’s father). “This is Lorenzo, Luca’s father. He is in work right now”

There were tons of pictures of the small family, the occasional grandparent appearing, “This is Mag. He came to America with his sister Maria in 1939.” 

Nico’s heart just about stopped. “Maria… Di Angelo?” he asked quietly, “Do you have pictures?”

Luca frowned in confusion, but turned to another page, “Just one, with her son and daughter, Nico and Bi-”

“Bianca-” Nico cut Luca off, reaching out to trace his sister’s black and white features over the plastic covering on the picture. “Gods she looks so young here-”

Luca furrowed his eyebrows, “You know Maria? How?” he asked, looking from the picture to Nico and back to the picture. “You’re named after her son, too, that’s cool! Maybe we are related!”

Nico felt like he was going to choke on his emotions, “I wasn’t named after her son, Luca, I  _ am  _ her son” he whispered, “Bianca is my sister, and Maria is my mamma.”

Luca’s mother gasped, her head whipping up, “ _ Impossible _ “ she hissed, “Maria’s son would be ninety by now.”

Nico hung his head, still staring at the picture, “Ma’am, have you ever heard of the greek gods?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked!! I was bored and was tired of reading the same exact story plot ver and over again (yes it's still MCU but the safe, no slash ship, side of the fandom)
> 
> anywho feel free to leave requests (for the second time today lol I should be doing homework)


End file.
